henry_danger_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Resumed Petrol
Resumed Petrol is the twenty-third episode of the fifth season of Henry Danger. It premiered on August 3, 2019. Synopsis At the Man Cave, Henry, Ray, Charlotte, Jasper, and Schwoz are packing they're bags. Charlotte says that she can't believe that they got enough money for a week at the Beaverton Lake Hotel. Henry gets a call from Jake, and he asks what he's doing, and that it's past 7:00pm. Henry says that he had to go on a week long work trip, and that he won't be back until Sunday night. Jake says that Piper is mad at him because he borrowed Piper's selfie stick and he hasn't brought it back, when he was supposed to bring it back the previous Friday. Henry says that he'll bring it back soon. Henry hangs up, and Jasper asks if the selfie stick he borrowed was the same one he got hit in the nose with, and Henry says it is. Ray says that it's time to get in the Man Truck, so they leave. Before leaving, Schwoz sneaks his dental floss inside his pocket, without anyone noticing. In the Man Truck, the gang is singing "1,000 Bottles of Wahoo Punch On The Wall". Jasper suggests that they should stop at Nacho Ball for lunch. At Nacho Ball, the gang is eating their food, when Dr. Minyak and Nurse Cohort show up. Dr. Minyak brings the heliumiter with him, to make all the customers fly. Henry notices Dr. Minyak, and tells Ray. They blow a bubble inside the bathroom stalls, and transform into Captain Man and Kid Danger. They defeat Dr. Minyak, and they get back into the Man Truck to continue the ride. Then, Piper calls Henry, and says that she demands that he brings back her selfie stick. Henry says that he's on a work trip. Thinking that it's his excuse, Piper starts to get mad, and Henry decides to hang up. Then, Schwoz notices they're about to go past the London Rock, one of the most car breaking rocks. Ray realizes their about to hit it. Everyone starts to freak out. They hit it, and it sends them flying into the air. The man truck breaks down. Ray tries to find a way to fix it. Schwoz thinks he might have something that can fix the truck in the Man Cave. Henry says that it would be impossible to get to the Man Cave at the moment, but Schwoz says that he invented a teleportation device, and it sends them back to the Man Cave. Schwoz goes over to the Auto-Snacker, and asks it for a dozen meatballs. Charlotte asks why he needs meatballs, and Schwoz says it's for the truck, and it runs on meatballs. Ray says it's because of an experiment gone wrong. Then, they teleport back, only to find out the Man Truck was stolen. Schwoz says that he also invented a Villain Tracker, and they have to teleport back to the Man Cave to get it. At the Man Cave, Schwoz brings out the Villain Tracker, and the villain is revealed to be Jack the Hijacker. Henry and Ray blow a bubble, and transform into Captain Man and Kid Danger. Schwoz says his teleporter can teleport them to the villain's location. They arrive at an alley, where Jack the Hijacker had captured an elderly woman to steal her car. Captain Man and Kid Danger arrive, and they get into a big fight. Kid Danger frees the woman, and after the fight, they sell all the cars to the right people, thanks to Schwoz's invention. Soon, they're done, so they teleport back to the Man Truck to go to the hotel. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page *Ella Andreson as Piper Hart *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz Recurring Cast *Jeffery Nicholas Brown as Jake Hart *Mike Ostroski as Dr. Minyak *Amber Bela Muse as Nurse Cohort Minor Cast *David Harbour as Jack the Hyjacker